Equestia Stories - Eyes
by Equestrian Author
Summary: Ryan once lived a normal life. It, however, changed when a unspeakable enemy let him and four others into Equestria. There, he will fight against all odds to save Equestria and Earth. [OCxOC] [OCxRainbowDash] [OCxAJ]


EQ: Eyes

Chapter 1 - Portal Trouble

"Heroes fall, but are never forgoten."

"Did you just make that up?" I ask, looking towards Adam, one of my best friends. Adam is 16, has blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. My name is Ryan, I'm 17, I have long, dark brown hair that covers my eyes, hazel eyes.

Adam giggles for a few seconds before answering, "Um, no. I got it out of this book I'm reading."

"Well that explains it." I say teasingly.

He laughs and punches my arm teasingly. Adam and I have known each other sense 7th grade and have been friends forever. Of cource I have other friends than just Adam. Theirs Braden, we've been best friends ssence birth. And no, we're not brother, even though we alsways say we are.

Braden has light brown hair, and green eyes. We haven't seen each other for a year so I dont know how tall he is. But everyday is the same, get up, go to school, go home, play MineCraft, go to bed. The cycle goes on and on, nothing interesting happening.

But thats all about to change... forever.

Unknown

"Is the device ready?"

"Yes, Master"

"Good. Have the targets shown themselves?"

"No, not yet."

"When?"

"Soon, my master."

"Soon..."

Earth

School was just getting out, people rummaging around to get home or practice. Walking over to my car, I notice a figure out of my corner of my eye. Stopping looking over, seeing a redheaded girl, with glasses, and brown eyes. Megan. She's been my crush sense 1982.

Okay... maybe not.

She sits on a bench under a tree that the school put there for Memorial day last year. Deciding I was going to be brave for ounce in my life, and happy with the change, I walk over. When she finally notices me, I'm about 4 feat away. My heart instantly starts to go into overdrive mode.

After a moment of a uncomfortable silence. Finally I ask, "Uh... H-hey Meg. Whats wrong?"

"Oh, well... My friend ditched me and I have no ride home..." She answers, dropping her head a little.

Nows my chance!

"Well...Uh...I-! have a car, I could give you a ride." I state, also adding in a warm smile.

She stops and looks down at the grass, obviously in thought. "M'kay," She finally says, " I guess it wouldn't hurt. Right?

"Uh, Right!" I say confidently. "Well just f-follow me then!"

We fallowed a concrete pathway until we reach the High School parking lot. There, we walk through the endless mazes of cars. Eventually, we made it to a blue convertible.(Forgive me, I don't pay attention to the kinds of cars and brands. :P)

Opening the trunk, I slip off my backpack and put into the trunk. I then turn around and stick out my hand. "I'll put your bags in." I say, smiling a little. Nodding, she takes off her bag and hands them over. I put them in the trunk and slam it shut.

Then I hop into the car and turn it on. Before I drive away I look over to my right to see Megan buckling in. I then drive following her instructions to her house.

Later

After pulling into Megan's driveway, "Thanks, Ryan. I don't know what I would have done if not for you." Megan says, looking over and giving me a warm smile.

"Uh...d-don't worry about it, Megan!" I say, blushing and scratching the back of my neck. I pop the trunk to let her get her stuff.

"Thanks."

"No prob..."

She gets out and walks to the back of the car, getting her stuff. "Hey Megan!" I call out.

"Yeah?" She says walking back.

"Ya know about that dance this Saturday?" I ask

"Yeah, what about it?

"Well uh," I stutter, looking into her eyes. Beautiful, brown eyes. "Would you... Maybe...if you want to, go to it with me?"

Her eyes widening when she realizes what I've said.

"Well I-I don't know..." She says, blushing furiously

"Oh...uh, never mind then..." I stutter, my head lowering a little.

"No wait! I didn't mean it like that!" She adds quickly, grabbing my arm.

"I mean, I'll have to ask my parents. And if they say yes well then..." She hesitates before continuing, giving me a warm smile, "I'd love to go with you to the dance."

"Really!?" I ask, amazed.

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" She asks.

"Uh...I don't know? Never thought you liked me." I say kind of embarrassed while rubbing my arm.

"Psh! I've always liked you." She says doing a light throwing motion with her arm.

"So... your serious about going to the dance with me?" I ask, getting nervous.

"Oh of course! I'd love it!" She says, smiling.

"Well, ok!" I say, happy that she didn't let me down. "See yah tomorrow!"

"Yeah see you later!" She says happily as she waves me away.

But... We never saw each other in the same way again.

Later at home

* * *

I was at home, on my pc talking to Braden on skype. We were originally going to do a video, but decided against it. so now we were just talking. Honestly, this is a normal day. It may not seam like one, but it is. Of course the only thing that happened that was interesting is that I asked Megan to the dance. You might think that my life is kinda lame...well it is.

And the one thing that I would like is for my life to be different, to have an adventure.

After hanging up the call later in the night, I walk out side to a bench on my lawn. The cool, dark air was refreshing and woke up my body like a dive into the Atlantic. Looking up to the stars, I sigh. I've always thought that the stars where beautiful, but I've always wondered if the stars where the same on other worlds. Sounds kind of cheesy I know. I noticed one star brighter than the others, and to top that off, it was getting brighter and bigger.

MY eyes widened when I realized that it was coming strait for me! Panicking, I run up to the porch and try to open the door, finding out that its locked. "Crap!" I yell. I run up to the street and look at the sky. There was nothing. Nothing at all. Sighing, I start to round the house. Suddenly the star sprouted from the ground and knocked me down.

Looking up to the bright light, I cover my eyes. After a moment of staring I start feeling my body being pulled to the star. Gasping, I attempt to grasp a piece of grass or a root to hold onto. I find nothing. I start screaming, to try and catch anyone's attention. It didn't work. I stop struggling and give up. I'm eventually engulfed in light and plunged into darkness.

* * *

**So how was that? Just so you guys know, I'm not 17, I'm 13. And also forgive me if I dont have good punctuation.**

**Please Review! Its always appreciated!**

**See yah guys next time!**


End file.
